Deseo
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Para Cattiva Ragazza, que tengas un lindo 2016. Advetencias: Dark fic y contenido yaoi. Rogue sabe que ama Sting, pero sus sombras quieren matar a Sting, si estás dos se juntan: Se crea la vorarefilia, el deseo latente de devorar a tu pareja, claro con "amor". Este fic participa en el reto Navidades Pasadas del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este one-shot participa en el reto "Navidades Pasadas" del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Advertencias: Dark fic con alto contenido sexual Boyxboy y escenas sangrientas. Lea bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Para Cattiva Ragazza.**

 _ **Deseo.**_

—Oye Sting… ¿Qué es lo que más deseas? —le preguntó y observó pacientemente.

—¿Eh? —Eucliffe sonrió—¿No es obvio? Deseo que seamos un gremio de verdad, como…No, más bien ¡Mejor que Fairy Tail!

El rubio se llevó las manos detrás su nuca y se hecho hacia atrás en su silla. Vio con tranquilidad el oscuro cielo.

—Ya veo, es un deseo muy noble.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! —Se entusiasmó—¡A que soy genial!

Sonrió de lado.

—¿Y qué hay de ti Rogue? —devolvió la pregunta.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Tú también debes tener uno ¿Cuál es?

—Pues…—ladeó la cabeza para pensar un poco y luego volteó a ver a su compañero con un semblante bastante serio—Quiero devorarte…

Hubo un corto silencio después de tal declaración, el pelinegro le quitaba su pesada mirada a Sting quién ahora se encontraba incómodo.

Entonces Rogue comenzó a reírse.

—¡Deberías ver tu cara! ¡Obviamente es una broma! —Sting se le unió a la fiesta después de haberse calmado.

—¡Embustero! —Reclamó a risas—¡No digas cosas tan escalofriantes con esa cara! ¡Das miedo, bastardo!

Se burlaron otro rato de la broma del chico.

—Pero ya en serio Rogue ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

—Quiero ver a Sabertooth subir a la cima y ser mejor que Fairy Tail.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Es un sueño increíble!

Suspiró, sonrió, y se retiró a su alcoba.

* * *

Rodó por sus sábanas y se las enredó en los pies, no podía dormir bien.

Finalmente decidió volver a levantarse para caminar a su ventana después de tapar a Frosch y abrirla. Respiró profundo el aire nocturno y dirigió su mirada otra vez a las estrellas.

Si algo tenía muy en claro Rogue Cheney, es aquello que más desea y no tenía precisamente que ver con el gremio.

Él sabía lo que quería, se llamaba Sting Eucliffe porque lo que había dicho hace rato no era del todo mentira, una parte era atemorizantemente cierta. Pero no él, si no…La sombra que quería alcanzarlo por más que corriera.

Quería lamerlo, saborearlo, besarlo, succionarlo, morderlo y…Comerlo.

Pero no tanto así, realmente lo quería y se negaba a tener una filia tan enferma como esa, más bien lo que su yo actual sentía era un tierno y sincero amor. Se dio cuenta de que lo quería poco después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos al incomodarse por la forma tan insistente en que el rubio buscaba a la señorita Minerva. Tras analizarlo un poco descubrió que eran celos porque a él le gustaba Sting Eucliffe.

Le agradaba verlo esforzarse alegremente y que cuando notaba su constante observación le sonriera de forma cálida.

Aunque al principio se negó a estar enamorado del narcisista, impulsivo, escandaloso e infantil de Sting Eucliffe, sin embargo, cuando él le propuso ver las estrellas, juntos cada noche….Estar en esa cercanía tan profunda, había sido su perdición.

Y si lo piensa bien no es extraño que terminará así, era inevitable, Sting era luz y él oscuridad, este mundo necesitaba balance y ellos dos se complementaban perfectamente. Aunque por el momento Sting solo lo vea como un amigo cercano.

Suspiró otra vez.

¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que la oscuridad lo consumiera?

* * *

Frotó con firmeza su miembro erecto, a veces palmeaba la punta para lubricar su mano con el líquido pre seminal y poder continuar su íntima acción con más tranquilidad.

—…Sting…Sting…—suspiraba de vez en vez cuando gemía—Sting…Sting…

Sin embargo, le molestaba que a pesar de llevar alrededor de 20 minutos deslizando sus dedos sobre su sexualidad, aun no lograba terminar.

… _Cómelo…Devóralo…Muérdelo…Y luego…Lame su sangre…_

Eso de nuevo…Volvía a entrometerse y a decirle desde lo más profundo de su interior, lo excitante que sería tener al sensual rubio como plato principal.

—No—se negó—no necesito eso para amarlo a mi modo—exhaló.

… _Solo…Imagínalo…_

Inevitablemente lo hizo.

Imaginó como sería lamer el blanco abdomen y dejarle un rastro de húmeda y caliente saliva mezclándose con el aroma de él, marcar uno que otro chupetón y besar su ombligo, ver el rostro excitado de Sting aunque sea en sus fantasías era jodidamente alucinante.

Morderlo, despedazarlo, con sus propios dientes para después de arrancarle algunos pedazos de piel, admirar los órganos palpitantes para devorarlos. Ver como los azules ojos, se quedaban sin brillo.

Dejó salir un prolongado gemido cuando el intenso orgasmo golpeó su cuerpo, abriendo paso a la potente eyaculación que se había estado reprimiendo.

—¡Maldición! —golpeó con fuerza el azulejo del baño—¡No otra vez! —se lamentó un poco.

Y es que ese que se almorzaba a Sting no era él, bueno, sí, pero nunca lo permitiría.

La masturbación, fue la solución más rápida a sus problemas cuando comenzó este asunto, porque comerse a Sting y matarlo, no estaba entre sus planes. Lo deseaba pero de un forma romántica. En otras palabras:

1.-El deseo de las sombras era matar a Sting.

2.-El deseo de él era amar a Sting.

3.-Ambos se habían juntado.

Estúpido amor.

Estúpidas sombras.

Estúpido Sting.

Y estúpida vorarefilia.

* * *

Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza el pezón de ese sujeto, haciéndolo gritar con fuerza, claro, no se oyó porque lo tenía bien amordazado, estaba ahí, bajo su completa disposición.

Lo había desnudado salvajemente en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos. No era Sting, ni si quiera se le parecía, pero si cerraba los ojos y lo imaginaba podía llegar a creerlo.

Deslizó su lengua lentamente el entremedio de los pectorales y mordía la carne con voracidad, la víctima volvió a gritar, pero debido a la mordaza, bien podrían pasar por gemidos, excitándolo más. Dejó un grave moretón alrededor de las marcas de sus dientes, disfrutó ver como se expandía la mallugada sangre por debajo de la delgada piel. Jugó así un rato más con el cuerpo del muchacho y luego liberó la gran erección que se había provocado y empezó a abusar de aquel inocente.

Comenzó a imaginar.

Sting acarició su espalda y él besaba su cuello, recorrió las piernas. Lo miró, desnudo, sonrojado y excitado. Cruzó sus miradas, ojos azules, el solo podía ver ojos azules.

Por eso cuando volvió a la realidad, al observar al joven, notó que este lo veía aterrorizado con sus enormes iris verdes y se enojó ya que eso no podía ser como su fantasía. Frustrado, arrancó un globo ocular con una de sus propias manos y se los llevó a los labios. Fue cuando lo mordió y este reventó, que tuvo su primer orgasmo.

Su acto, el otro ojo del rubio lloraba e imploraba compasión mientras que el lado herido, una cuenca oscura y vacía, de donde brotaban chorros y chorros de aquel líquido que también escurría de su boca. Maravilloso, una nueva erección se alzó con fuerza.

Pronto se quedó sin vida, Rogue creó con magia, un par de canicas azules y se las colocó en las órbitas al inerte cuerpo.

Se limpió, y volvió a sonreír, al ver su obra maestra.

Hacia un mes que la oscuridad había comenzado a apoderarse por completo de él, a duras penas y podía mantenerse normal cuando estaba con Sting o con algún otro miembro de gremio para no hacer algo estúpido. La masturbación ya no era suficiente y como necesitaba fuerzas para cuando se acercaba al rubio, dejaba que las sombras lo consumieran en los ratos en los que estaba solo, teniendo como concecuencia el asesinato de varios jóvenes inocentes, pero, a fin de cuentas…Era mejor ¿No?

* * *

Caminar por las calles con el rubio muchacho le provocaba cierta emoción, claro, que sería mejor si no fuera por trabajo.

Veía los anchos hombros andar delante de él, Sting siempre caminaba de forma orgullosa, como si una pasarela se abriera a sus pies, como si fuera de lo mejor y el mundo no lo mereciera. Era cierto que se había vuelto más humilde pero esa curiosa costumbre, aún permanecía en su cuerpo y él no la notaba.

Era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de Sting.

Pero llegaron al temible lugar, en un oscuro callejón apartado, un montón de uniformados de la guardia real y de la policía mágica con varios carros de maná, estaban ahí con sus radios que hacían sonidos raros.

—¿Uno más? —preguntó Sting al comandante a cargo.

—Sabertooth, es el tercero este mes y seguimos sin avanzar en la investigación, nos alivia bastante que estén ayudando en el caso.

—Sin problemas ¿Cómo estuvo esta vez?

El oficial le dio la hoja de datos y comenzó a leer en voz alta, su acompañante, solo se encogía de culpa al escuchar la lectura.

 _Nombre: No identificado._

 _Ocupación: Probablemente un turista que pasaba por la ciudad._

 _Rasgos: Espécimen masculino que oscila entre los 18 y 22 años de edad, con cabello rubio, de estatura alta, tez blanca y complexión media._

 _Descripción del cadáver: Fue encontrado durante la madrugada, semidesnudo y amordazado de pies, manos y boca, con la parte torácica gravemente herida y en malas condiciones. Tiene los órganos sexuales expuestos por lo que se intuye fue abusado sexualmente._

 _Particularidades: Carece de órganos visuales que fueron sustituidos por canicas azules, los globos oculares no han sido encontrados._

—¡Qué asco! —Se quejó Sting al acabar de leer—¿Quién haría algo tan repulsivo?

—Concuerdo con usted joven Eucliffe—añadió el comandante—el asesino serial tiene una mente muy enferma.

—Me pregunto quién podrá ser ¿Tú que piensas Rogue? —le preguntó inesperadamente. Se encorvó y permaneció callado y temblando un buen rato.

—P-pues sí ¿Verdad? No se me ocurre quien podría ser el asesino—comenzó a sudar en frío.

—Ahora que lo dice joven Eucliffe, usted debería de tener cuidado, al parecer el asesino tiene preferencia por lo muchachos de su edad, rubios y de ojos azules. Recuerde al hijo del alfarero y al chico que repartía el pan, tenían eso en común y además a este le quitó los ojos para que fuera igual a los otros, cuídese por favor.

Sting comenzó a reírse.

—No se preocupe oficial, quien quiera que sea ese bastardo debe saber que si intenta meterse conmigo no saldría bien librado. Después de todo ¡Soy genial! ¿Verdad Rogue?

—¿Eh?...¡Ah! ¡Sí!

Y era en estos momentos cuando era el Rogue normal, suprimía lo más que podía el dolor de su sentimiento de culpa y además sabía que Sting tenía razón. El asesino no lo tocaría a él, porque para empezar, el asesino comenzó a matar gente para protegerlo.

Tragó saliva.

* * *

Fue una deliciosa maña de sábado cuando todo acabó.

El reloj marcaba alrededor de las diez de la mañana sobre Magnolia cuando un estruendoso gritó rompió la paz.

Rogue aún no había despertado, pero cuando lo hizo, un dolor caliente y pulsante le destrozaba las venas, se empezó a retorcer sobre su cama y la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas. Frosch lo miró asustado.

—¡Rogue! —chilló.

—¡Maldita sea! —se quejó, ese dolor era monstruoso.

La sombra había decidido tomar el control definitivo de una vez y el muchacho se negaba tercamente, haciéndole sentir ese infernal dolor.

—¡Espera Rogue! ¡Voy por Sting! —el pequeño exceed salió corriendo.

—¡No Frosch! ¡Espera! ¡No traigas a Sting! —quiso frenarlo, pero la cabeza casi le revienta. Esa era la negativa de lo que quería poseerlo.

Siguió gritando y peleando un rato más hasta que el rubio apareció.

—¡Rogue! ¡¿Qué tienes?! —exigió saber al verlo ahí sufriendo, intento acercarse pero recibió un manotazo que lo obligó a alejarse un poco.

—¡No vengas! —fue lo único que respondió para seguir con su agonía.

—Pero…

—¡Qué no!

—Entonces ¿Cómo podré ayudarte?

—Espera un poco ¿Quieres? —Se forzó a decir—llévate a Lector y Frosch muy lejos, que no me vean así y luego ven de vuelta, yo intentaré estar más tranquilo…

Al principio Sting Eucliffe se negó, pero daba la situación crítica, no tuvo opción y obedeció.

Pasadas unas horas volvió al cuarto del chico, ya no estaba gritando de dolor, más bien eran débiles gemidos, estaba llorando. Entró sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Rogue—susurró cuando lo primero que vio fue a su compañero sentado en el piso en posición fetal, completamente destrozado—¿Qué ocurre? —se acercó sigilosamente.

—Sting…Fui yo—confesó.

—¿Eh?

—Yo maté al hijo del alfarero, al repartidor de pan y a ese turista—fue muy bajo, que casi no se oyó, pero tan sincero que dejó al rubio en shock—¿No vas a decirme nada? —interrogó luego de ese largo silencio.

—¿P-por qué?

—Por ti…Sting, me gustas mucho—se declaró.

Se detuvo el tiempo un microsegundo.

—Quería que lo supieras, desde hace tiempo la oscuridad me ha estado molestando, quiere dominarme. Justo hoy estaba más fuerte que nunca, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que ya no pueda soportarlo, por eso quería que estuvieras al corriente, de que te quiero desde hace un rato siendo Rogue. Antes de que deje de serlo.

—Rogue…—suspiró.

Caminó muy despacio, se acercó cada vez más y cuando tuvo al pelinegro delante de él se hincó a su altura y lo abrazó con ternura.

—Estoy…Muy feliz ¿Sabes?—dijo, pero el otro chico se apartó de inmediato—¿Qué ocurre?

—No es seguro. Tú me gustas, pero las sombras te desean y tienen vorarefilia. He estado matando chicos con esas características para no hacerte daño…

—¿Lo hiciste por mí? —Sonrió de lado—¿Por qué soy genial? No le tengo miedo a las sombras—habló decidido.

Dio un paso adelante, mismo que Rogue dio hacia atrás.

—¡No lo entiendes! —Gritó—¡Sí te pasará algo sería mi culpa! ¡No quiero eso! ¡Aléjate!

—¡Maldición Rogue! —Explotó Sting —¡Solo piensas en ti! ¡¿Y yo qué?! ¡¿Acaso sabes cómo me siento?! —regañó.

—Pues la verdad no, no has dicho nada—desafió.

—Yo…Tú…Me….Guusss—no podía hacer eso, era tan vergonzoso decir esas palabras—¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué crees que te invitaba a ver las estrellas todas las noches?!

—No sé.

—Maldición Rogue, me gustas—soltó al fin—te sonará ridículo pero siempre creí que el blanco y el negro se veía bien juntos, como tú y yo…Te ayudaré con lo de las sombras, yo soy luz y la luz dispersa la oscuridad, seamos pareja ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Sabes que me voy a ir al infierno? ¿No te importa?

—Llévame contigo y desafiemos juntos a satanás por el trono—sonrió confiado.

Rogue también sonrió, estaba realmente muy feliz porque a fin de cuentas podía confiar en Sting ¿No?

De nuevo su acercamiento, lento, sin prisa y con una dulce felicidad reflejada en el rostro. Cara a cara, unieron sus frentes, Sting sujetó a Rogue de los brazos, este lo miró extrañado.

—No te iras de nuevo.

Se besaron lenta y profundamente, con lujuria, con pasión. El deseo de Rogue al fin se estaba haciendo realidad, quería hacer suyo al otro dragón.

Cerró los ojos y se aseguró de hacer con cuidado cada movimiento para excitar a su pareja, recostándose lentamente en el suelo, le besó el cuello.

¿Esos eran gritos? Sí, de placer.

¿Esas eran plegarías? Sí, pidiendo más.

¿Y eso olor? ¿Qué era?

Abrió los ojos.

No puede ser.

Debajo de su cuerpo, los fríos restos brutalmente devorados de Sting Eucliffe.

Ese olor, era sangre.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

 **Nota final: Bueno, esto estaba programado para dentro de unas horas atrás pero ahora si tengo justificación.**

 **un accidente de coche, no fue nada grave, pero entre las revisiones y consultas pues perdí bastante tiempo, de hecho fue por eso que no pude subir el Dilema de Frosch y me atrasé escribiendo esto. Justo ahora tengo aparatos en las rodilla pero todo ok, solo es temporal y después como si nada.**

 **de consulta como a eso de las 2 pm me subí al metro para irme a mi casa pero estaba a reventar así que decidí esperar pero un hombre impaciente quiso subirse a la fuerza cuando las puertas ya estaba cerradas, solo alcanzó a meter la muñeca cuando el transporte avanzó, lo llevó arrastrando por casi medio andén. Afortunadamente alguien de los que iban adentro lo notó y jaló el freno de emergencia porque si no hasta pudo a ver muerto, tuvo suerte porque solo se rompió la mano pero ese escándalo detuvo un rato el servicio y pues de nuevo a perder tiempo sin querer :c**

 **ó ¡Y no hay luz! Esta vida me odia, bueno no, pero no fue mi día de suerte, espero que los moderadores lo entiendan y me lo acepten.**

 **En fin, quiero decirles que cuando vi que me tocaba Catti me puse muy nerviosa porque ella escribe muy bonito y tenía miedo de que no le gustará. Es la primera vez que escribo un Dark fic y luego uno yaoi, quise tomar lo de Beth pero sinceramente nada se me ocurría con ella y al final salió esto. Ojalá el final no haya sido feo u atropellado y te guste.**

 **Pienso hacerle un epilogo, pero eso ya será depende de la adaptación. Nos vemos**


End file.
